Where Do We Go from Here?
by Mrs.Norris'paw
Summary: Hermione is less than whole after Ron left her without explination that night three years ago. He was her everything, and now she had nothing. Perhaps a visit from an old friend can get her mind off of him, but does she really want to forget Ron?M for l8t
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: These characters are owned by JK Rowling, not Mrsnorrispaw…too bad.

**Where Do We Go from Here?**

"Just leave. You're embarrassing yourself now…" those words echoed in her head. She could not escape them. That day, would not leave her sore mind. Yet, she survived on that memory, as painful as it was, as horrible and weak as she had been, it was still a memory with _him_.

Hermione Granger, a bushy haired twenty-five year old, lied in her bed waiting for sleep to come upon her, but to no avail. This was every night: feeling exhausted all day, dragging herself home, forcing herself to bathe, although that often did not happen, and laying in bed suddenly awake with anxiety. Any moment where she stopped her constant activity it all came back to her.

It was bad enough that everything reminded her of Ron. Words that escaped his mouth only once suddenly were associated with him. Red heads altogether made her cringe; she couldn't even listen to any Weird Sisters songs, knowing Ron's love for them. Any encounter with something that was Ron-soaked caused her chest to tighten, her breath to become short and shallow, all she wanted to do was run away- and she did.

Three years ago she ran away far enough that she wouldn't see him everyday moved on with his life, loving someone else. Still she was close enough to run back into his arms if he called for that. _What have I become?_ Her poor broken heart demanded, _I was never like this before- I crumbled before his feet. I was only his, not my own. Is that not how love is? Never before have I thought of marriage, of children; with Ron that's all I could think of. I wanted him forever, he had me, and how could he waste that how could I mean so very little?_

That was all she was, she realized, nothing.

The moon's pale glow cupped her trembling body; it listened to her silent tears. Tonight she would not lash about screaming and hyperventilating. She cried like she did at Dumbledore's funeral, without asking why this had happened but finally accepting it as over. His life was over, and now, so was hers.

* * *

Hermione was running far and deep into the outskirts of Hogsmeade. She was being lead by a large, freckled hand, squeezing her every so often as if the action pushed love through one hand to the other. She giggled nervously, where were they going? Surely this was unacceptable by Hogwarts standards, but she didn't care very much now. Suddenly, the running stopped, Ron pulled Hermione close to him, grabbing her waist. They watched to snow glisten down on Hogsmeade, this was defiantly not allowed. Her body raddled with nervousness.

"You cold?" Ron asked. She nodded lightly, her brown eyes huge and innocent. He pulled her closer, wrapping his coat around their entwined bodies. Automatically, she rested her head on his thin chest. His heartbeat lulled her into a euphoric state. He pulled away after what seemed like only a few spare moments, Hermione resisted the urge to moan at her displeasure, wishing they could stay like that forever.

"We have to get back I think," Ron informed still holding her hips; it was as if he knew she wanted to tell him, he could read her thoughts. "It'll be five soon, you know they don't like it when we're late, can't lose house points and all that." Hermione could not speak, only watch his lips, his gorgeous eyes, his wind-kissed cheeks…

Hermione groaned, it was too early to wake. Her day was going to be worse than usual, she had dreamed about him. Often her dreams were not sporadic images and words pushed together, they were memories she repressed during the day. She did not want to go to work, she did not want to leave her bed, but the idea of having another dream about him, remembering all of the good times, was worse than going about her day. She sighed deeply, moving Crookshanks off of her feet and stumbled to the bathroom.

* * *

An owl arrived that afternoon addressed to a Ms. Granger. She never received owls anymore, everyone just gave up on her eventually, and she followed soon after. A rush of hope and fear raced through her little blue veins, perhaps it was Ron.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I know that it has been very long since we have spoken, but I have a sabbatical coming up and was wondering if I could see you. I miss our friendship so much I would really enjoy your company again if it isn't too much trouble. If you're free tonight I would, again, love to see you. Please respond quickly.**

**Victor Krum**

She did not expect this. She and Victor Krum had a small relationship in the past, far in the past. She broke his heart, but they continued to be friends for quite sometime. But after she began dating Ron, she mostly cut off all relationships, other than her most important. Poor Victor was thrown to the side again. She felt horrible that she had done that, so she said she would happily see him again that night, to catch up on old times.

Hermione was happy to have someone other than Ron to think about. She wondered what Krum was up to, how his life was. The last time they had spoken, he was in a very serious relationship with spunky blond witch. Either way, at least she mattered to someone- even if it wasn't _the one_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: The Visit**

"I'm sorry Victor," Hermione whispered, "You know this can't work. I tried so hard but" she began to sob hiccupping between words. This proved to be more difficult than she expected, but she knew this was the only way.

"You do know what you are doing Hermione, right?" she could only nod to her feet. "You're breaking up with me. You know that I will never take you back if you let me go now." This infuriated her; still she knew it was true. Victor Krum stood by his word- he would rather die with his pride than live with shame. She walked closer to him without looking into his large mahogany eyes; she couldn't bear to see his face at the verge of tears. She had not witnessed his tears before and she could not see them now. She passed so close to his large frame, he thought at first that she was coming to comfort him to say that she was sorry. Instead, she walked passed him putting something on the table behind his vision. For the first time since they were together Hermione did not say goodbye or even the frequently used "I love you" before she left him.

Victor let out a loud roar as he crumbled to the floor clutching his team's Quiddich World Cup ring, the one that he had not owned in nine months…

Hermione paced her living room, the music blared loudly, only increasing her annoyance, but the silence wasn't peaceful either. There seemed to be nothing that could ease her anxiety. Why was she so concerned? She had known Victor for years; sure she broke his heart, and then later abandoned his friendship for Ron Weasley- Uh! There he was again always prying into her thoughts. She was thinking about Victor not _him_!

A faint rapping interrupted her thoughts. It was so gentle, so very undemanding she wasn't sure if she actually heard it or that she had finally gone insane. Yet, it occurred again slightly louder from her front door. A tall man with a slightly crooked nose that once stood straight and penetrating brown eyes stood on her doormat that embarrassingly read "Wipe you Paws!"

"Hermione" Victor Krum said silently, and with such awe, "You look gorgeous." It was not an excited tone, like old friends speak to one another. It was not the manner, for example, that Harry would speak to her even if he said the same words. Victor's words were, although simple, complex in their underlying meaning, Hermione choose to ignore that.

"Thank you Victor!" Hermione exclaimed trying desperately to overcompensate for Victor's tone. "You look wonderful also! Please come in!" She led him into her living room. The walls were a deep maroon offset by a small fireplace with green flames. "I'm hope you don't mind I mean I know that it was suppose to be just you and me tonight" _Oh that was weird_ she thought _I don't want him to think that I think this is a date. _Krum just listened intently nodding to every word she said although she felt that it wasn't her words that he seemed interested in. "Um, anyway, my friend (well she's not really a friend more like an acquaintance if you can even call her that) I mean well- Oh God I'm rambling, sorry." _Get yourself together Granger!_ "OK it's her birthday she wants to meet us at a pub down the road are you interested?"

"Of course, Hermione anything for you" his words were oddly silky, "Oh, I am sorry that I didn't mention this before, but if it wouldn't be too much trouble I was wondering if I could possible crash on your couch seeing as it is already very late, and my apparition skills tend to lessen as the time passes."

"My couch! That's silly, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before you can sleep in there with me it's large enough!" She squeaked. Why was she offering him her bed- with her in it as well? He wouldn't mistake this for what it seemed, would he? No. They had been friends longer than intimate, it would be fine. At this Victor just smiled.

Hermione hated pubs. She did not drink very often in fact just the smell of cheap vodka made her nauseous. But the idea of sitting alone at home with Victor wasn't too appealing either, mostly because she would have to eventually get surgery to remove the foot she placed so deeply into her mouth. Her "friends" adored Victor, of course, they loved any celebrity, but they secretly wondered what he was doing with Hermione. Certainly a few years ago Hermione was someone to look at, even someone to admire. But now, she was gangly and malnourished. She looked like she never saw the sun or slept. Her eyes had dulled from pain and her cheeks lost all pigmentation. She looked sickly. Everyone talked about her poor appearance, wondering what had happened to her, but they just assumed it was the war. Besides, no one really cared enough about her life to talk to her about it.

Everyone abandoned her as soon as they stepped foot in the pub, even at first Victor. She felt like everyone must be watching her, wondering what that girl was doing in here with no drink and no friends. Hands wrapped around her waist sliding down her stomach dangerously close to a part of her that had not be touched in years. She jerked at the feeling.

"Hey you," Victor murmured, his breath hot on her neck.

"Oh!" she snipped, turning around quickly as if she was just too excited to see him, as opposed to feeling somewhat violated by his actions. That was something he had done while they dated but not now when so much time had passed, and while he most likely had a girlfriend. "Are you ready to go? I am really over this now." Victor lead the way out without stopping to talk to anyone, no one noticed that Hermione had left, only that Krum had.

They walked side-by-side down Charleston Ave., Krum was hovering a little too close. "So you remember that time when we lost Crookshanks by the pond at Hogwarts?" he asked happily drifting off into the past. Hermione on the other hand was not so pleased. "Yes, and I had a panic attack thinking that my cat, who had no rightful reason for being anywhere outside of my dorm, had drowned." She walked a little faster, only causing light chuckles from Krum. "But you were so very beautiful when you worried," He grabbed her hand stroking her soft skin. Hermione's heart began to pump very ferociously, but she couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement.

"Hermione I know now that when we broke up, it was better that way. We were both so young and I was so selfish and demanding." They had stopped walking now although neither seemed to notice. "I want you to know that I always loved you, I still do." She didn't know what to say; perhaps she still loved him too.

**Please Read and Review Chapter III soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: The Visit part 2**

The walk back to Hermione's flat was heavy. Victor was making it very difficult for Hermione to ignore his underlying interest; especially since he just proclaimed an ever burning flame of love for her. Was there a point? Maybe all of this, Ron and the pain, maybe it was all building up to being with Victor again. No. She shouldn't be allowed to think those things, not right now.

They sat quietly on Hermione's bed. It was bizarre to be in her room and actually see the floor. She never kept it clean any longer. Yet, with news that Krum was coming to see her, she couldn't let him know how unstable she actually was, what if it got back to her old life, her old friends, Ron? Two old friends laughed together speaking of old times, people they knew and how life was going. Hermione, obviously, did not let on to her turmoil.

But something happened, and Hermione did not how to take it. Victor and she sat joyfully, giggling; Hermione had forgotten to stay away. She had forgotten to shield herself. She was enjoying being with him again, she had forgotten that too. And suddenly without any warning a small kiss came upon her surprised lips. Neither said a word about it, they did not begin to frantically kiss or throw off clothes. They, instead, acted as if it did not happen, but neither could deny it.

The night progressed very slowly, as if time was in line with Hermione's heartbeat: pumping carefully, heavily, slowly, with caution.

"I can see your pain Hermione. Do you think that after all the years of friendship and our love that I could not tell when you were in pain? What's wrong my minx?" There it was. She had not been called by that name for so long. Everything was rushing back, all the sweet thoughts, the kissing- the loving. She could not contain herself; she didn't want to cry not while he watched her. She was not the new Hermione, the one who was so pitiful and pathetic, the one who did not bathe or sleep. At this moment she was sixteen year old Hermione Granger. And he was her beloved Victor, the person she was so comfortable with.

"Come here," he requested pulling her soft face to his chest. She couldn't help but notice that something was off. His chest was too rounded, barrel-like, for her to comfortably fall into. It was good enough, this was what she wanted- this is what she needed! With that Hermione, who was not exactly sure where they stood with one another, kissed Victor's lips. Again, unruly love-making did not follow, but it was on the tip of the night's tongue, they could both feel it.

Something in Victor's eyes shown, some sort of envy, lust, and deceit. Hermione did not know what it all meant, her head was clouding very quickly, finally she had feeling again, if only between her legs. They did not speak another word, just slowly without any emotion, peeled one another's clothes off, reveling the bodies they knew so well. They did not act as if they were love-struck or hungering for one another. Their actions mimicked that of a married couple who had seen one another so many times that the initial spark of interest and appeal did not visit anymore. There was little foreplay. Neither cared, they did not want to fool with kissing and stroking.

A sudden rush of power or possibly vigor entered Victor's body suddenly and almost without warning or gentle insinuation, he thrust himself inside of her. It was a little rude, to be honest, but Hermione did not care, it did not matter. His love-making was inconsistent; it was not long rendezvous of gentle thrusts, increasing in speed to a most pleasured destination. Rather, it was harsh and distant, and he often stopped movement altogether.

"Is everything OK?" she would ask, thinking perhaps, that he was hurt, or regretful. He never answered, never looked into her eyes with a loving smile. He would just collapse on her for a few moments, grunt with determination and begin again. Again, she did not mind. Later on when looking back at the instant, she would find it rude and lonely. But at this very moment this was the closest she had been to anyone, including a man in years.

After he was through, Hermione laid in bliss. Her pain could cease now, she had Victor. But he did not cuddle her even kiss her neck telling her that he loved his sweet minx. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed, his head cupped in his hands. It took a moment for her to notice him she was finally enjoying a little pleasure from the whole experience. She was instantly concerned for him.

"Are you alright?" she asked sliding over to his back massaging the knots away. He huffed deeply and stood up. Hermione was suddenly embarrassed to be sitting there completely naked, body and soul.

"Hermione I think that I should leave." He stated without even turning around.

"What do you mean, leave, stay here…your apparition skills…" she trailed off as if nothing she could say would persuade him.

"I know, I know, but I think it would be better for me to just go home." He put on his trousers, and shirt. Before he left he turned around at an unnatural pace. "Hermione," he said clutching her shoulders, "I didn't use you. I want you to know that. You know that right." _Oh course he didn't use me!_ She told herself _He loves me_. He turned around without awaiting her answer and apparited back to wherever he lived now- she had forgotten to ask that.

She did not feel used or hurt; she knew he would be back. He would have to. You don't just sleep with someone and not love them. _But you also don't leave thirty seconds after you've finished _a voice rang. She hushed it immediately. He would solve all of her problems, he just _had_ to.

**Oh my! What did Krum do? And what will he do? Please Read and Review, Chapter IV soon. **


End file.
